This MSG-33 protocol will study the treatment of candidemia and its consequences in non-neutropenic patients, comparing the efficacy, tolerance, and safety of fluconazole to that of fluconazole plus amphotericin B. It will be a multicenter study, with an anticipated enrollment of 200 patients with candidemia, randomized in equal numbers to either fluconazole plus placebo or combination therapy. Detailed clinical and mycological examinations will be performed during therapy and there will be follow-up evaluation at 14-21 days, 6 weeks and 3 months after discontinuing therapy to evaluate for late complications of candidemia. Efficacy will be determined by comparison of the proportion of the two groups which obtain satisfactory outcome as described in the protocol.